Episode 7962 (24th September 2012)
Plot Dr Carter assures Tyrone that Ruby is fine and asks Tyrone what happened. Tyrone covers for Kirsty and tells him that the pram collapsed with Ruby in it. Jenna throws Lloyd out of the clinic and threatens to call security. Brian's intrigued to learn of Ken and Wendy's affair. Ken's uncomfortable and wishes he'd never agreed to stand. Michelle catches Kirk and Beth snogging in the factory and orders them back to work. Fiz finds Tyrone and Ruby cold and alone outside. Realising there's something wrong, she insists they come back to No.5. Stella's furious to hear how Gloria's been reading the confidential comments and has barred Norris and Mary as a result. She forces Gloria to apologise to him and promises he and Mary a free meal at the Rovers. Tyrone pours his heart out to Fiz and swearing her to secrecy, tells her of Kirsty's violence, the abuse he's suffered and how he's worried about Ruby's safety. Fiz is horrified and assures him that he and Ruby can stay at No.5 whenever they like. Ken is elected Chair of the Governors, one vote ahead of Wendy. She congratulates him leaving Ken feeling awkward and out of sorts. Lloyd tells Eileen that he's going to make a physiotherapy appointment with Jenna; that way she can't avoid him. Tyrone returns home and whilst Kirsty puts Ruby to bed, he phones Kirsty's counsellor for advice. Ken reckons that he should step down from his new position as Deirdre will be furious to find out he's working with Wendy, but Brian won't hear of it. Deirdre, oblivious, congratulates Ken on his win. Michelle presents Ryan with a rent book explaining from now on he pays his way. Tyrone confronts Kirsty with his new-found knowledge that she's not been seeing her counsellor. Kirsty tries to make excuses but Tyrone's livid and tells her that from now on his priority is Ruby and keeping her safe. Cast Regular cast *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Ruby Soames - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast *Wendy Papadopoulos - Roberta Kerr *Matt Carter - Oliver Mellor Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Underworld - Balcony *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Dr. Carter's office *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Bessie Street School - Assembly room *Bernard Street Physiotherapy Clinic - Reception Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tyrone confides in Fiz about Kirsty's behaviour; and Ken feels tense after discovering a former lover is the vice chairwoman *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,610,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2012 episodes